


Once a Jedi, Always a Jedi

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Jedi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: On the forest moon of Endor, Obi-Wan meets a young Ewok.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Once a Jedi, Always a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/gifts).



> for Merry! Merry Christmas, Merry! I hope you like this snippy :)

Obi-Wan smiles at Luke as he turns to return to the celebration. For the first time in decades, the Force feels light, the shroud that Sidious had cast over the galaxy finally fading.

For years, he’s been holding on, clinging to hope as tightly as he could. But now—now the weight of the galaxy is no longer on his shoulders, and he is one with the Force…

“Yub yub,” a voice says, by his knees. There’s a faint tugging on his robes, ghostly as they are. “Yub yub.”

Obi-Wan blinks down at the Ewok standing before him. There’s a small paw fisted into his ghostly robes. The Ewok stares at him, gummy pleasure in its presence. “Hello there, Little One” Obi-Wan says. 

“Yub yub,” the Ewok agrees. In the Force, there is the glow of light, the joy and radiance of pleasure. The Ewok does not communicate in the specific patterns of the Force that Obi-Wan learned in the Temple, but there is the easy flow of emotions for him to follow. The Ewok settles beside Obi-Wan, pleased. “Yub.”

He’s never learned Ewokese. Still, the Force tells him enough. It tells him that there are to be more Jedi in the galaxy. It tells him that this Ewok before him is strong in the Force. It tells him that this Ewok before him is to be trained. It tells him that this Ewok, bright in the Force, shining with pleasure, is his new Padawan.

He does not have silka beads. He does not have the robes and trappings of tradition. But he has the Force, still. He kneels before the Ewok, takes the soft hands between his own. “My name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he says. “And it is my pleasure to be your teacher and Master in the ways of the Force, young Padawan.”

**Author's Note:**

> obi-wan and ewok padawan is the master-padawan relationship we deserve ;A;
> 
> \--
> 
> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
